Choice
by IBurn
Summary: Bumblebee, one-shot. Yang was hospitalized. She still couldn't forget that incident; no matter how hard Ruby tried to help her, she just couldn't forgive herself over the choice that she made during that tragedy two years ago. "Blake would never blame you." Please review. Rated T just in case.


**Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness**

* * *

 **Hi guys. I have gotten a job at the beginning of April, and there's a lot going on, so I'm really busy. I still try to post stories once in a while. Thanks for your support up until now!**

 **I will save the rant until the author note below.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this.**

 **~T**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

 **#**

 **Choice**

Yang was hospitalized.

It wasn't anything serious; she just overworked herself with the recent Grimm assignment and had fainted the moment she opened the door to the Rose-Xiao Long household. Since Ruby was the only one present, she quickly took her big sister to the doctor in fear that something…bad would happen to her.

She couldn't live that particular event twice – her heart simply couldn't handle it.

Team RWBY graduated as exceptional huntresses four years ago, and their life had never been better. They rented an apartment and lived together, taking assignments and occasionally special missions from Professor Ozpin himself to earn a living. It was pretty great, until one incident drew them apart.

"Yang?" Ruby looked at her sister as the latter opened her eyes.

"…Ruby?" Her voice came out way weaker than the blonde had expected it to be.

"Yang, you need to stop this." Ruby's voice was bitter.

"If you're gonna lecture me-"

"No I'm not." Silver eyes burned for a moment, but it faded rather quickly, "I'm not."

Yang bit her lips and faced the other way, refusing to have any eye contact with her sister. They were in the Patch General Hospital at the moment, the blonde having a private room to herself. Ruby sat on a chair beside her bed, pausing for a moment before sighing heavily, "Yang, you need to let it go."

"It's not that easy." The blonde whispered.

"You need to stop destroying yourself."

"You won't understand how I feel." Yang's tone became heavy.

"I do."

"No, you don't!" Yang turned to face her sister, eyes in a deep shade of crimson.

Ruby's lips were slightly ajar as if she was about to talk, but she shut it a moment after, furrowing her eyebrows. Finally, she let out a heavy sigh, "Blake would never blame you."

"She should." The blonde calmed down, but her orbs still remained blood red, "I know she would never blame me. But she should. It'll at least make me feel better."

"She would never want to see you suffer if she's still here Yang." Ruby stood up; over the years she had grown taller, almost matching her sister's height.

"Don't you pull that bullshit on me." The blonde lifted her head to stare into silver pools, "People say that all the time. It doesn't help."

"But they're not wrong." The brunette said sternly, "You made a choice. Given that situation you were in, it's inevitable. No one's blaming you, Yang. Blake understands that; we all do."

"All?" Yang's eyes turned back to the usual lilac.

Ruby bit her lips; she knew what Yang meant. Before she could say anything though, the nurse came in and announced that visiting time was over, politely asking them to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yang." Ruby took Crescent Rose and tucked it behind her waist, "Get some sleep."

The blonde didn't reply anything to her, so Ruby just walked out of the room silently.

Night would be approaching soon and Yang had decided to skip dinner. Not that the hospital food was disgusting; they were kind of delicious actually, but Yang simply couldn't swallow anything.

For now, she just wanted to sleep.

#

The door to Yang Xiao Long's room opened slightly and a slender figure walked in, trying her best to not make any sound.

"What are you doing here?"

The figure was startled by the sudden question coming from the blonde whom she assumed was deep asleep. She stood there for a moment, sighed and walked to the chair, sitting on it with legs crossed, "How're you feeling?"

"Oh ice queen, I'm doing well, no need to worry about me." Yang turned to face the figure.

"You need to stop this." Weiss crossed her arms and scowled.

"Oh not you too…"

"You're gonna get that from everyone as long as you're stubborn as fuck and still trying to kill yourself."

That slammed the blonde into silence. A moment later, she spoke in a soft tone, "Why are you here?"

"Ruby contacted me. I was worried, so I came." The heiress said in a monotone.

"You were worried…?"

"Look, I know I might have said something awful when Blake di-" Weiss paused, changing the sentence midway after clearing her throat, "I mean, when that incident happened."

Yang bit her lips, trying desperately to stop her tears that were about to burst out. The memory that day was still so vivid; whenever she closed her eyes, she could still see Blake's lifeless golden eyes staring into her own lilac as she gently smiled.

"It's not your fault, Yang." The heiress said gently, "I'm sorry for what I have said that time. I did not mean to blame you for the incident."

"It so is my fault." The blonde replied bitterly.

"Is that why you've been trying to kill yourself with assignments?"

Yang closed her eyes, not wanting to reply to the heiress. She knew that no matter what she said, it would just be excuses to deny the fact that she was indeed trying to kill herself. Maybe she wanted to see Blake on the other side. Or maybe she was just torturing herself to ease the guilt within her heart.

Either way, she was selfish.

"There's nothing you could've done." She couldn't see Weiss' expression, but could guess it from the tone she used.

"I'm sorry, Weiss…but can you leave me alone…for a little while?" Yang tried, but her voice was still shaking. The heiress just sighed and left; she saw tears dripping down those pale cheeks and understood that her friend needed space right now. She closed the door gently and stepped out into the moon-lightened corridor.

"I really have said terrible things to her that time, haven't I?" She whispered to herself as she walked back to the exit in the cold night air.

#

"How are you feeling today?"

"Why are you here again?"

"I'm here to stop you from attempting to jump down the building to kill your stubborn self."

Yang sighed at the woman sitting in front of her.

"Something tells me that Ruby sent you here."

"She's busy, so she sent me to look over you." Weiss scowled. She wasn't really angry, it was just her usual face expression; and the blonde knew that very well.

"And you're not busy?" The blonde raised her eyebrow, "Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company."

Her scowl deepened as she furrowed her eyebrow even more, "I'm busy as hell. Which reminds me that you better recover soon so I can get back to torturing my employees."

"Such a harsh boss." Yang chuckled, "Then for the sake of SDC employees, I shall take my sweet time in this fancy hospital room with delicious food."

Weiss narrowed her eyes and glared at the blonde for a moment before she spoke, "Did you revert back to your normal self because you felt better, or did you do it on purpose to hide your true feelings?"

Yang did not reply her. She simply looked away from her friend and closed her eyes, mumbling something inaudible. Even though they hadn't seen each other two years, Weiss could still read her like a book. She wasn't sure if she was being too obvious, or that the heiress was just too good at analyzing people.

"Yang, you simply made a choice."

Weiss' sudden speech had slammed the blonde back into the abyss she was desperately trying to escape.

"Weiss-"

"If you had chosen Blake, I wouldn't have blamed you too."

"Stop-"

"You've been running away for two years." Although the heiress tried to hide it, her voice was still trembling with emotions, "And so did I."

"…"

"It was just something we all never expected. When we chose to take that assignment, none of us knew what was gonna come. We accept it, carry it out and hand the report back to Professor Ozpin – that was what it was supposed to be."

"Stop…please…" Yang begged; she didn't need to hear the incident all over again. Every word that Weiss had spoken pierced through her heart like an ice pick, and Blake's blurry face became clearer as she went on talking about their story.

"We didn't know there would be so much Alpha Grimm, Yang. We didn't know we would be separated."

The blonde clenched her fist so tightly that her nails dug into the flesh, but she did not feel the pain at all. If her eyes were open now, they would be in a shade of crimson – the color of fresh, boiling blood.

"And you were there, looking at Blake and I. You had to choose. It's none of your fault. There's no other way; it's either one of us or none of us." Weiss said somberly, "I…I know I said terrible things to you after Blake died. I'm really sorry."

The word destroyed Yang's stone fortress – she sobbed intensely as tears dripped down her cheek.

"I…" The heiress cried too, "I was a selfish prick. I couldn't cope with the survivor's guilt, so I pushed it all on you and just ran. I know you had it the hardest, but I couldn't forgive myself. I kept telling myself that Blake died because of me, and I had nightmares; I hallucinated and even tried to kill myself once."

A pause.

"But then Ruby kept telling me that if I died, then Blake's death would be meaningless, so I stopped trying to slit my throat."

Yang looked into her friend's sincere blue orbs, and found out that they were pretty alike – but she knew that compared to Weiss, her action was more selfish and cowardly. At least Weiss wanted to kill herself over the depression. Yang didn't have the courage to do so; she just used her assignment as a justification to ease the pain within her heart, and subconsciously trying to commit suicide.

Unlike Weiss, she was a despicable coward.

"But I still couldn't come and see you." The heiress continued, "Every time I looked at your photo…it reminded me of Blake. Up until Ruby called yesterday and told me you were hospitalized – then it struck me that if I don't see you now, I might never have the chance to."

Yang's eyes widened as the honest statement.

"I decided that you, my dear teammate and friend, is more important than myself. Hence the reason I am here." Weiss had returned to her usual composure, "So you better get well soon."

#

Weiss' confession replayed in Yang's mind that night. Every single word she spoke was so full of emotions that it made the blonde shiver just from thinking about it.

Up until now, what had she been doing?

Even her petite friend had the courage to walk out of it – to come and see her even though it was the scariest thing to do – but the tall, burning dragon had chosen to escape and buried herself in darkness forever.

Deep down, she knew that it was herself who wouldn't forgive. As Ruby said, Blake would never blame Yang. They were lovers; they knew each other so well they did not need speech to communicate. One look, one slight action, and they knew exactly what their partner meant.

The golden eyes at her very last moment told her to move on, to not blame herself; but Yang was too fixated on it.

Why did she choose Weiss over Blake?

"Why?" Yang whispered, looking out to the window, "Why did I choose to save Weiss?"

It should've been Blake. We're lovers. We're teammates. We're partners.

The blonde took a while to think about it – and when she finally found the answer, she smiled bitterly.

 _Because that's what Blake would've wanted me to do._

#

 **Please tell me how you feel about this story. I haven't been writing for quite some time, so I'm sure the quality has dropped.**

 **Last time, I wrote a one shot (spoiler alert) of Yang being lovers with Weiss and the latter died. Figured I'd do something like that on Bumblebee too.**

 **I wanted to let Yang die actually, but then it'll be hard to write, because Blake is harder to be convinced compared to Yang. I like to see a character acting tough to hide her emotions and somehow her friend dug them up. Unlike Yang, Blake would never hide it with a smile. Instead she would just kill herself or become a ball of annoying angst (Sorry Blake)**

 **So yeah. One shot of Yangst. Hope you enjoy this!**

 **~T**

 **FB Page: IBurn 'Tank' RWBY Fanfic Author, Pa-treon: The Tanker**

 **I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my buddy:**

 **Pearl Darkness.**


End file.
